Entrando en tu frío corazón a la fuerza
by Dai 82
Summary: Renji está enfermo y no puede hacer las funciones de Subcapitán. A Byacuya, le envían un sustituto algo particular, que le dará muchos dolores de cabeza. Editado
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra del Sr. Tite Kubo.

El fic contiene lemon, por lo tanto aquellas personas que sean menores de edad que entren bajo su responsabilidad y criterio.

La pareja es Kuchiki Byakuya y un personaje original llamada Takayama Dai (espero que no me salga muy Su).

Que conste que no hay self insert, después de hacer el fic me encapriché con el nombre de la pobre Dai, de modo que se lo "tomé prestado"

**Se busca sustituto de Subcapitán temporal.**

Corría esquivando a los shinigamis que se encontraban por el pasillo. Se había vuelto a quedar dormida, pero no era su culpa que el libro fuera tan interesante. Le encantaba leer novelas de misterio, hacían que su corazón se acelerara de anticipación.

Se paró delante de la puerta, donde un gran Kanji informaba a los visitantes, que era el despacho del Capitán general.

Abrió una rendija y suspiró tranquila al ver que Shigekuni-sama, cabeceaba adormilado.

Entró de puntillas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba a los despachos de sus subordinados.

-Llegas tarde Dai- la voz pausada de su capitán le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces. El Capitán hizo una mueca de diversión, que apenas se notaba por su espesa y larga barba, esa joven le hacía gracia, tanto por su nombre como por su forma de ser.

-¿Otro libro interesante, que te mantuvo despierta toda la noche?

Dai se sentó en el suelo, frotándose con una mano su adolorida nariz respingona, ahora roja, gracias al golpe.

-¡Lo ha hecho adrede Capitán!

-No es mi culpa que seas tan ruidosa- Respondió con calma

¡Ruidosa! ¡Pero si apenas hizo ruido! Eso de que a medida que te haces mayor, tus sentidos se atrofian, no podía aplicarse al Capitán de la primera división y comandante general de las trece restantes.

Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la ropa, pensando que excusa pondría hoy.

-¿Dónde está tu zampakutõ?- Preguntó severo, esas espadas eran para ellos como extremidades, inseparables.

-¡Leches! ¡Se me ha olvidado!

Al segundo estaba corriendo otra vez.

-Esa chica es un desastre andante-Murmuró. Como Capitán tenía la fama de ser estricto, una cualidad que de necesitaba para poder dirigir a tantas personas, pero eso no significaba que no le cayera bien esa muchacha. A pesar de que era impuntual, olvidadiza y con doble personalidad era una buena shinigami, cuando se ponía en serio con algo era eficaz y rápida, si no fuera de ese modo no sería su tercera al mando, aunque muy pocos lo sabían.

Chōjirō Sasakibe, su teniente, entró con una taza de té y se la dejó en la mesa.

-He escuchado a Dai ¿Dónde está Capitán? Tiene un montón de recados que hacer.

-Se le ha olvidado la zampakutõ- Tomó un sorbo de té-Otra vez.

Su teniente meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.

-No es por inmiscuirme en su decisión, señor, pero ¿está seguro de darle esa misión? Creo que la matará.

-No seas exagerado, además ella sabe cuidarse...-La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Dai jadeante y despeinada-Cuando quiere, claro. Dai, siéntate tengo una misión para ti.

-Si señor-Se acomodó en la silla y con los dedos se peinó su pelo revuelto, cosa que no ayudó mucho ya que al tenerlo corto y alborotado, se le quedó en punta.

-Abarai Renji, Subcapitán de la sexta división, ha caído enfermo.

Dai arqueó una ceja, había visto a Abarai en un par de ocasiones y parecía un tipo duro que tenía una salud de hierro.

-Espero que no sea grabe.

-No, solo es la gripe-Sacudió su mano en señal de despreocupación-Sabes que nuestra gripe es diferente a la del mundo humano, el virus es mas maligno y por lo tanto la medicación tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir al virus

Ella asintió y se imaginó al pelirrojo dopado hasta la punta de los pies, pobrecito.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo Capitán?

-No seas impaciente, verás mientras que el está convaleciente he asignado un shinigami de la misma división en su puesto, pero no ha aguantado ni una hora y creo que si pusiera a otro pasaría lo mismo.-La miró directamente a los ojos.

Dai entendió de enseguida, suspiró resignada.

- Bueno, si no hay más remedio, pero tenga en cuenta una cosa: si lo acabo matando, no será mi culpa.

--

Quien le iba ha decir que echaría en falta al escandaloso de Abarai.

Más que nada, por el montón de papeleo que se acumulaba en la mesa. Ese shinigami, que hace unas horas salio corriendo pidiendo volver a su sitio, no ayudó mucho ya que cada vez que le pedía algo se echaba a temblar.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- Quien quiera que fuese, más le valía que fuera importante, no estaba de humor para estupideces. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha de pelo negro y corto, de baja estatura y ojos azules.

-Byakuya-sama, mi nombre es Takayama Dai, Primer oficial al mando de la Primera División. Shigekuni-sama me envía para ocupar, temporalmente, el puesto del Subcapitán Abarai Renji.

Byakuya la examinó, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Haz el papeleo-Con esas secas palabras la dejó sola.

-Será capullo-Murmuró al ver el montón de papeles-Por eso me negué a ser teniente. ¡Si parecen secretarias!- Y con tal exclamación se dejo caer en la incómoda silla.

--

Takayama Dai, pensó Byakuya, quien le puso ese nombre tenía sentido de lo irónico, porque la muchacha era pequeña como Rukia.

De todas formas solo esperaba que no le causara muchos problemas.

--

Había pasado una hora y seguía con los dichosos papeles. Como todo el mundo había oído hablar del altivo y aristócrata Capitán de la sexta y como lo venció ese tal shinigami sustituto, sonrió con malicia. No es que le cayera mal, de todas formas no lo conocía pero esa pose de superioridad la sacaba de sus casillas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre algo extravagante entró como Pedro por su casa. Intentó localizarlo en su archivo mental: capitán de la octava División Shunsui Kyōraku, hombre tranquilo, de pocas palabras; en lo que concierne al actuar es incluso vago. Se pasa durmiendo y bebiendo sake todo el día. Es aficionado a las mujeres.

-¡Vaya! yo que venia a ver al estirado de Kuchiki y me encuentro con una hermosa flor de cerezo, déjame presentarme: mi nombre es Shunsui Kyōraku Capitán de la octava división, un placer hermosa- Acabó su monólogo con una reverencia.

"Pervertido" pensó asqueada, pero una lucecita se le encendió, dándole una idea.

-¡Capitán! es un placer conocerle-Parpadeó coqueta- Yo me llamo Takayama Dai, pero me puede llamar Dai-chan.

-Será un placer, hermosura, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

-Me encantaría, pero como ve, tengo mucho trabajo y Byakuya-sama es muy estricto-Respondió lloriqueando de pesar.

El mujeriego, al ver una dama desecha por el llanto, se le rompió el corazón.

--

Byacuya se dirigía hacia su despacho, para comprobar que esa muchacha siguiera trabajando.

En cuanto abrió se quedó de piedra al ver al Capitán de la octava enfrascado en su papeleo.

-¿Qué haces a qui? - Preguntó seco y mirando a su alrededor buscando a la sustituta.

-¡Eres un negrero Byakuya! ¿Cómo te atreves a esclavizar de ese modo a una frágil dama?

-¿Dónde está Takayama?- Pasó, olímpicamente, del comentario.

La mencionada entró en esos momentos con un bocadillo en la mano y con la boca llena, al ver a su nuevo capitán se atragantó y de enseguida tenía a su lado a un servicial Shunsui dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando recuperó el aire empujó a su admirador fuera del despacho diciéndole que le debía una cita, cosa que no pensaba darle.

Una vez a solas Dai miró a un severo Byacuya, su expresión era neutra, no mostraba nada.

-He avanzado mucho con los informes Kuchiki-sama- Rompió el silencio, mintiendo descaradamente, ya que todo el trabajo lo había hecho ese pervertido, mientras ella se dedicaba a halagarle y haciéndole ojitos, realmente agotador.

-Sígueme-Seco como el solo, se dirigió a la puerta.

Dai se encogió de hombros y mientras le seguía, dio otro mordisco al bocadillo.

--

El Capitán de la Primera división miró a un impasible Byacuya y a una indiferente Dai, habían pasado nueve horas desde que envió a Dai a cubrir el puesto, todo un record.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-Preguntó serio.

-Es una incompetente-Ni siquiera, al insultarla, la miró.

-¿Dai?, quiero una explicación.

-Me dejó sola ante un montón de papeleo, mientras él se iba ha tomar el té su casa, porque el de aquí no le gusta, es de baja calidad. Me puse de enseguida con el trabajo pero después apareció el capitán de la octava, que quería hablar con Kuchiki-sama, aunque teniendo en cuenta la hora seguro, que intentaba escapar de su Teniente, Nanao Ise, para que no le obligara ha hacer sus responsabilidades. Me soltó un montón de piropos, que los saca de su agenda roja, e insistió en ayudarme, me negué, pero después me ordenó que le dejara hacer el papeleo, de modo que no pude negarme ante una orden de superior.- No mencionó que fue ella quien lo había engatusado, eso no tenía importancia.

Byakuya la miró por primera vez, desde que entraron al despacho ¿De donde había sacado esa información? Nadie sabia que le repugnaba el té del escuadrón.

-Dai déjanos a solas.

-Si mi Capitán- Salió con paso pausado.

-Kuchiki, Dai no es incompetente, solo tiene un carácter algo... como decirlo, particular. Es mi primera oficial y su trabajo consiste en mantenerme al corriente de todos vosotros, confío en ella, solo te pido algo de paciencia.

-¿Es una orden?

-Tómalo como tal.

Byakuya asintió y abandonó el despacho encontrándose con una despreocupada shinigami.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, Takayama, no tolero ese comportamiento.

-Pues se tendrá que acostumbrar, si no he cambiado mi carácter con el jefe de los jefes. ¿Por qué iba ha hacerlo con usted? Haré mi trabajo de una forma u otra, pero a mi manera-. Su semblante de antes, totalmente despreocupado, cambió a uno serio, mientras hablaba. Inesperadamente se puso de puntillas y le palmeó, ligeramente, la mejilla-No se preocupe ya verá como se acostumbra a mi- Y con una sonrisa se alejo dando saltitos.

-Está enferma, es más irritante que Kurosaki-. Un estremecimiento, poco habitual, le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que pasaría si esos dos se juntaran.

Fin capitulo uno.

Dai: grandiosa

Takayama: monte alto

Bueno mi primer fic de Bleach.

En un principio iba a ser un IchiRuki, pero al empezar he cambiado de idea.

También era un One Shot pero me ha pasado lo mismo que antes.

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Comentarios y demás.

Editado: Si ven faltas me lo dicen piss


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra del Sr. Tite Kubo.

El fic contiene lemon, por lo tanto aquellas personas que sean menores de edad que entren bajo su responsabilidad y criterio.

**Prensa rosa y nueva misión **

La mansión Kuchiki hervía de actividad, como todas las mañanas los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro, haciendo sus quehaceres.

Byakuya tomaba su primera taza de té en estricto silencio, mientras leía el periódico. Hizo una mueca al notar que habían dedicado toda una página a la Sociedad de mujeres: la dejo a un lado, no le interesaba saber esos cotilleos de unas mujeres que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Eso le hizo recordar a su nueva ayudante: Dai. Sin duda era rara, pero que el Capitán general, confiara en ella le llamaba la atención. Nunca la había visto, el primer escuadrón era conocido por sus artes en la lucha y que fuera dirigido por el Capitán general, quien era muy estricto, lo hacia mas notable. La pregunta era ¿Cómo había llegado Takayama, ha ser el primer oficial y la espía personal del jefe?

Golpearon en la puerta y la cabeza de un sirviente apareció.

-Kuchiki-sama, una joven desea verlo.

-Haz que pase-No le prestó mucha atención y siguió leyendo.

Dai entró silenciosa en la sala, estaba sorprendida por lo grande que era esa mansión, el triple que su apartamento, "Incluso esta sala es el doble que mi apartamento entero, unos tanto y otros tan poco" pensó divertida, no lo envidiaba más bien compadecía a los sirvientes por tener que limpiar tanto polvo.

Por lo visto su nuevo capitán estaba enfrascado con la lectura, decidió no molestarle, como fanática lectora que era, sabía lo molesto que resultaba que te interrumpieran. De modo que se acercó sin hacer ruido y observó que encima de la mesa había el boletín semanal de la Sociedad de mujeres. Lo cogió y empezó a leerlo:

"Kempachi Zaraki afirma que la próxima vez que vea a Kurosaki Ichigo, lo destripará en una pelea.

Fuentes cercanas afirman que se ha estado entrenando para poder vencer al shinigami sustituto.

¿Quién vencerá esta vez?"

Dai no estaba segura de que ese combate se realizara, ya que según sus informes, Kurosaki cada vez que veía a ese psicópata corría en dirección opuesta y teniendo en cuenta el poco sentido de la orientación de Zaraki…

"Gastronomía: el mejor sake de toda la sociedad de almas.

El mejor sake que he probado en mi vida, lo encontré dando un pequeño paseo.

Una pequeña tienda situada en el centro especializada en sake de todas la graduaciones alcohólicas…"

Esa Matsumoto no tenía remedio, mira que no invitarla a probar ese fabuloso sake, seguro que se lo había acabado ella sola. No intimaba mucho con los demás shinigamis, en realidad conoció a Rangiku un día que hacía unos recados y la reclutó para una de sus improvisadas fiestas, llegando borracha a su cuartel y sin la faena por hacer, desde entonces, de vez en cuando, se unía a ella y es que beber sola no era divertido.

-¿Desde cuando estás a qui?- Byakuya no notó su presencia, cosa que le dio a pensar, se disponía a averiguar que pasaba con esa visita, cuando la vio leyendo a escasos metros de el.

-Un rato, Kuchiki-sama, no he querido molestarle en su lectura, me he tomado la molestia de venir ya que me han mandado un comunicado donde todos los capitanes deben presentarse a las diez para una reunión con el Capitán general.- cuando acabó de explicarle el motivo de su presencia, continuó leyendo

Byacuya la miró severo, ¿Hacía lo mismo en presencia de otros Capitanes?

-Vámonos.-Empezó a caminar sin tener en cuenta a Dai.

Poco le importó, estaba enfrascada en un artículo que, seguro, al frío Kuchiki le molestaría.

-Kuchiki-sama, ¿su hermana está liada con Kurosaki Ichigo? – Preguntó de golpe en tono inocentón. Vio como se paraba de golpe y se giraba hacia ella, tenia que reconocerlo era atractivo, como una estatua de hielo, pero atractivo.

-¿De dónde sacas tamaña idiotez? – Eso no le había gustado ni un pelo. Si ese experimento de Shinigami se atrevía a tocar a Rukia le cortaría las manos.

-"Nueva pareja en el mundo humano:

La pareja de moda es la formada por Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, desde un principio todos sabemos que entre esos dos, hay algo más que una simple amistad, un hombre no va a salvar a una mujer, arriesgando su vida, si no hay un sentimiento profundo.

Nuestra fuentes informan de que ya han formalizado su relación y que es posible de que haya boda de por medio…"- Paró de leer y lo miró fascinada, su tez blanca había adquirido, un tono ligero, de color rojo eso si, su expresión era la de siempre, impasible. Observó como apretaba los puños y reanudaba el camino. Ella lo siguió.

Había encontrado una nueva afición. Molestar a Kuchiki Byakuya.

Entraron en la sala de espera donde todos los capitanes y tenientes esperaban para la reunión.

-¡Dai!- Rangiku la abrazó estrujándola fuertemente-Hace días que no te veo

Le hubiera gustado contestarla, pero no podía respirar a causa de que su nariz estaba taponada por sus grandes pechos.

-Rangiku, no la dejas respirar- Tōshirō Hitsugaya le salvó la vida. Arqueó una ceja al no reconocer a la shinigami- ¿Dónde está Abarai? –preguntó a Byakuya, pero este no respondió, seguía apretando los puños, aunque su tono de piel había vuelto a la normalidad.

Al no obtener respuesta miró a su acompañante, que ya recuperado el aire, mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

-Abarai Renji, se encuentra enfermo, Capitán, yo lo sustituyo- respondió al sentirse observada, tiró de la manga de Rangiku para que se inclinara, era de corta estatura pero por lo menos no tan baja como Hitsugaya-Buen artículo sobre la pareja, a Kuchiki le ha encantado-Murmuró a su oído.

-¿Lo ha leído? Mierda, yo esperaba que pasara olímpicamente, todos los hombres lo hacen.- Lo miró de reojo y se puso pálida- Está más cabreado de lo normal.

-No lo ha leído, se lo he leído yo-Hizo una mueca al sentir un pellizco en el trasero, acompañado por un susurro

- Traidora.

La puerta de reuniones se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Chōjirō Sasakibe.

-Todos los capitanes y sus segundos al mando pueden entrar.

La sala estaba en silencio, esperando a que el Capitán hablara.

- Los hollow han aumentado sus apariciones en el mundo humano, necesito que alguien valla para poner orden, puesto que por aquí está todo en relativa calma, he decidido mandar a un capitán con su segundo al mando ¿voluntarios?

-Yo iré- Byakuya respondió de inmediato, dejando a los demás con la palabra n la boca.

Por supuesto que haría su trabajo como shinigami y de paso haría sus deberes como hermano mayor.

"Esto será divertido" pensó Dai sonriendo.

No solía tener muchas visitas de la sociedad de almas y tener a Kuchiki Byakuya, en su sala tomando té, era toda una novedad.

-¿No le gusta el té, Kuchiki?-Urahara Kisuke, preguntó con su habitual tono de despreocupación, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

-El solo toma té de calidad, supongo que se ha acostumbrado a las cosa buenas, que le proporciona su rango en la sociedad.- Para Dai la infusión estaba buenísima, sintió un escalofrío al notar la mirada impasible de su jefe.

Urahara rió divertido. Esa chica era muy especial, podía cabrear al gran Kuchiki. Habían llegado hace unos treinta minutos pidiendo unos gigais, Ururu y Jinta los fueron a buscar a la trastienda.

-Tardan mucho- No le gustaba el mundo humano, no degustaba Urahara, no le gustaba Kurosaki y sobretodo no soportaba a Dai y su falta de respeto hacia un superior.

-Tranquilo, tengo la trastienda hecha un desastre y cuesta encontrar las cosas.

En esos momentos aparecieron los mencionados con sus pedidos.

-Hoy es día de rebajas, por un módico precio podéis conseguir la ropa y los complementos.

Hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por el mundo humano y siempre que lo hacía era en forma de shinigami. Ahora podría apreciar los escaparates, la comida y sobretodo los hombres, pera ella los vaqueros eran el mejor invento del hombre.

-No te distraigas, tenemos trabajo que hacer-La miró molesto, esa chica no tenía vergüenza, se quedaba mirando los traseros de todos los hombres que pasaban por su lado.

-No se preocupe, Kuchiki-sama usted también se ve guapo con esa ropa, no se ponga celoso.-No mentía, pero sabía que ese comentario lo molestaría.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que me muestres respeto? Y deja de mirar las posaderas de los hombres.

-Pero si ya se lo muestro, solo digo que está guapo ¿o quiere que le mienta y le diga que está feísimo? No sería ético. Además no le miro el trasero, sería una descortesía hacia mi capitán, por eso se lo miro a otros. Pero si quiere se lo miro, por mí no hay problema.- Se lo pasaba en grande, no era fácil descifrar sus expresiones.

-Me das dolor de cabeza.

La casa tembló con un rudo fuerte, dando a entender a los vecinos que Kurosaki Issin había hecho de las suyas. Dai miró la puerta con interés, al ver que su capitán no tocaba al timbre lo hizo ella misma.

Rukia observó como padre e hijo se peleaban por una tontería, la puerta sonó y le tocó a ella abrir puesto que las hermanas menores habían ido al cine.

-¡Rukia!- Exclamó una joven un poco mas alta que ella, que se abalanzó a sus brazos-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos cuñada!

Se quedó de piedra ¿cuñada? Miro a la entrada de la puerta y su hermano, al que nunca le había visto ni una mueca de expresión, le devolvía la mirada de incredulidad.

FIN CAP 2

Comentarios y demás.

Editado.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra del Sr. Tite Kubo.

El fic contiene lemon, por lo tanto aquellas personas que sean menores de edad que entren bajo su responsabilidad y criterio.

La pareja es Kuchiki Byakuya y un personaje original llamada Takayama Dai (espero que no me salga muy Su).

**Mi querida "cuñada"**

Rukia e Ichigo miraban, embobados, la escena que tenían delante. Isshin, con un ojo morado, estaba en la cocina preparando un refrigerio para sus invitados, por lo tanto no se enteraba de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el salón.

-¿Cómo qué cuñada? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para asumir el mando? Yo soy el capitán- Byakuya hablaba con suma tranquilidad, pero se le notaba molesto.

-Pero capitán alguna excusa teníamos que poner para tan imprevista llegada-. Dai no entendía tal reacción de su jefe, no era para tanto.

-Si me hubieras dejado hablar a mí, la excusa sería sencilla, vengo a ver a mi hermana junto con mi secretaria.

Dai arqueó una ceja con incredulidad ¿secretaria? No tenía nada en contra de esa profesión, pero en boca de ese esnob elitista sonaba a pecado.

Ya de por sí era una mujer con un carácter un tanto especial, podía estar contenta y al segundo siguiente parecer la hermana pequeña de satanás y si la provocaban ella no lo dejaba pasar.

-¡Rukia!- La mencionada pegó un respingo, al notar el brillo malicioso de su supuesta cuñada. La conocía bien: era la misma expresión que tenía ella cuando hacia de las suyas- Te preguntarás de nuestra inesperada visita- Hablaba lo suficientemente alto para que el padre de Ichigo la escuchara- Tengo una grata noticia, vas a ser tía.

Ichigo miró a un pasmado ByaKuya y aprovechó la situación, mientras que Isshin salía de la cocina para abrazar a sus dos pequeñas damas, después de todo Rukia era como su hija y por regla de tres, Dai también.

-Felicidades Byakuya- Recalcó su nombre a sabiendas que eso le molestaba.

Si las miradas mataran Kurosaki estaría muerto. "Nota mental: no molestar a esa loca" pensó mientras miraba como ese tipo raro, que era el padre de Ichigo acariciaba la lisa barriga de Dai.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero Dai tiene un extraño sentido del humor- Se empezaba a cabrear, claro que no lo demostraría- No está embarazada.

-Pero estamos en ello ¿no cielito?- "Trágate esa" sonrío guiñándole un ojo

-¿Cielito?- Repitieron Ichigo y Rukia, tragándose la risa histérica que intentaba salir de lo profundo de su estómago.

Isshin, rió abiertamente, divertido y palmeó la espalda de un cabreado Byakuya.

-Tienes suerte muchacho, no todos los días se encuentran mujeres a sí.

Rukia intervino, al notar que su hermano palmeaba su cintura en busca de su Zanpakutō, que por suerte al estar dentro de un gigai no la llevaba encima.

-¿Os quedaréis a cenar?

-No queremos ser una molestia, de todos modos tenemos que buscar un sitio para poder quedarnos.

Byakuya miró a Dai con recelo, en pocas horas, había aprendido a reconocer ese tonillo de voz, que avisaba de que tramaba algo.

-¡Ni pensarlo! los familiares de mi nuera, son familiares míos. Os quedareis en mi humilde casa el tiempo que dure la visita-. Isshin se fue a su altar en forma de póster-¡Mi querida Masaki nuestra pequeña familia va en aumento!

Byakuya miró con recelo a ese extraño ser "No me extraña que el hijo sea un idiota".

-¿Quien es esa mujer señor Kurosaki?- Dai se acercó a el lloroso hombre, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

-Es mi cielo, mi sol y mi luna- Respondió restregando su cara contra el póster-La madre de mis hijos.

-Es un placer presentar mis respetos señora Kurosaki, gracias por acogernos en su casa.

Hizo una reverencia muy formal.

Su Capitán la miraba asombrado "muestra una seriad y un respeto impecables hacia un trozo de papel y no es capaz de hacerlo con migo"

Rukia miraba la escena divertida, mientras que Ichigo por primera vez desde que conocía al hermano de la enana, le tuvo compasión.

A Byakuya con tanto revuelo se le pasaron por alto unas palabras, pero al ser un hombre que guardaba en su celebro todas las conversaciones, aparecieron de repente. Se giró a ese proyecto de Shinigami.

-Tú padre ha dicho "nuera".

Ichigo sudó frío ante la mirada letal del hermano de Rukia, esta vez seguro que le mataba.

--

Rukia observo a las personas sentadas en la mesa. Dai parecía en éxtasis dando pequeños mordiscos a una galleta con trocitos de chocolate, su hermano miraba de forma amenazante a Ichigo, que estaba sentado, inquieto, a su lado. Esperaba que Isshin no tardara en volver de la compra o tendría que limpiar la sangre que se derramaría.

-Hermano, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de tu presencia?

-La aparición excesiva de Holows.-Respondió, seco, sin parar de mirar, al que consideraba un peligro para su hermana.

-¿Y tenías que venir tú?- A Ichigo se le acabó la paciencia, no le gustaba sentirse observado y todavía menos por ese tipo con aires de grandeza.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Rukia?

El cambio brusco de conversación descolocó a todos.

-No le he hecho nada a la enana.- ¿A que coño se refería con eso?

-¿¡A quien llamas enana, descerebrado!?

- No veo a otra enana en esta sala- Señaló a una feliz Dai, que se disponía a coger otra galleta- Ella es pequeña, pero tú lo eres más, si no estuvieras presente, la enana, seria ella.

Todo pasó de manera rápida. Rukia y Byakuya los miraban asombrados.

-¡Sal de encima de mío!- Ichigo se movía como un reptil, con Dai sentada en cima, cogiéndole un brazo en una llave de inmovilización.

- Me caes bien Ichigo, pero no abuses de tu suerte, porque, si vuelves a insinuar que soy una enana te quedas sin descendencia.- El cambio de humor se había producido y en esos momentos parecía la versión femenina de Kempachi.

Tan enfrascados estaban que no notaron la presencia de dos jóvenes que acababan de entrar en la casa.

-¿Hermanito? ¿Quién es esa mujer que está sentada encima de ti?- Yuzu miro a Rukia buscando una respuesta, pero se quedó de piedra al ver al hombre más guapo que había conocido.

-Si que tienes éxito con las mujeres Ichi- Era común ver pelear a su hermano y su "no novia" pero ver a una desconocida tratar a su hermano como si fuera un caballo era divertido.

-¿Son tus hermanas?- La expresión de Dai cambió de repente a una tierna y emocionada se puso en pié y corrió a achuchar a esas jóvenes.

-¡Que guapas sois! ¡Yo siempre quise tener hermanitos!

-Hermano…-Rukia no sabía como continuar la frase.

-Está enferma- Sentenció Ichigo frotándose el brazo. Confirmada aquella frase que decía "pequeña pero matona" sacudió la cabeza "¿Por qué siempre me toca lidiar con enanas histéricas?"

Y por una vez el gran Kuchiki Byakuya estaba de acuerdo con el experimento de Shinigami.

--

La cena transcurrió sin altercados, exceptuando las miradas asesinas de los dos shinigamis y el continuo sonrojo de Yuzu al mirar al hermano de Rukia.

-¿Y donde dormirán? Por si no te has dado cuenta no tenemos habitaciones libres-Ichigo miró a su padre, rompiendo el duelo de miradas, estaba agotado.

-Como buen anfitrión les dejaré mi dormitorio y yo dormiré en la clínica, una pareja joven necesita intimidad.

Los presentes se sonrojaron ante la indirecta, menos la mencionada pareja, uno con su expresión imperturbable y la otra con una sonrisita ladeada que anunciaba muchos problemas.

Fin capitulo 3

Versago: mil gracias por tus rr me alegro de que te guste. "Tienes buena redacción" (es el cumplido más bonito que me han dejado en un rr)

Espero que te siga gustando.

Comentarios y demás.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra del Sr. Tite Kubo.

**Buenas noches.**

Lo miró arqueando una fina ceja. Eran las doce de la noche y hacía rato que los habitantes de la casa yacían en sus confortables camas. Menos él.

-¿Piensa pasarse toda la noche, al lado de la puerta capitán?- sentada en la cama y con las piernas cruzadas, Dai miraba a Byakuya.

Como era de esperar no obtuvo respuesta, de pie y con los ojos cerrados parecía una estatua de piedra. Ni si quiera se había cambiado de ropa.

-Ya le he dicho que no pienso aprovecharme de usted- se puso de rodillas.- A no ser que quiera claro.

Casi rió, al notar el ligero tic en el ojo cerrado. Para ser sincera se empezaba a encariñarse con ese hombre. Bueno, le encantaba meterse con el, eso era cariño ¿no?

-¿Has oído eso?- su voz la sobresaltó.

-Sí, ha hablado, toda una hazaña- la miró de mala manera y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta. Intrigada le siguió por el pasillo oscuro.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta, donde los murmullos de unas voces interrumpían el silencio de la noche.

-Rukia, no lo hagas.

-Venga, Ichigo sabes que no me quedo tranquila si no lo hago.

Dai sonrió divertida. Al parecer no eran los únicos despiertos. Pegó el oído a la puerta para poder enterarse mejor, en la Sociedad de Almas no pasaban esas cosas.

-¡Por Dios Rukia! No lo tires tan fuerte- el susurro de Ichigo, sonó desesperado.

-No seas quejita, hay que hacerlo de este modo, la delicadeza no sirve de nada.

Y yo sin palomitas. Quien diría que a la hermana del capitán le fuera el sexo duro. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que un brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y la apartaba de la puerta. Su capitán se disponía ha entrar en la habitación de los jóvenes. Se le tiró a la espalda agarrándose a su cuello.

-¡No lo haga!

-Ese proyecto de hombre está haciendo algo con Rukia.- ni se molestó en quitársela de encima. De todos modos no pesaba y eso no lo iba a detener.

-Pues a mí entender, es su hermana la que está haciendo algo, con Ichigo- sabía que era una bocazas, pero no lo pudo evitar. Se lo puso en bandeja.

Byakuya, cargando todavía a Dai, abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Kurosaki, prepárate para morir.

--

Ichigo se quedó de piedra. Delante de él, tenía a al estirado de Byakuya, cargando a Dai, que se asomaba por su hombro con cara de interés.

-¿Qué coño té pasa? ¿No te han enseñado en tu familia, ha llamar a la puerta?

No era conocido por su paciencia y su delicadeza. Todavía menos con ese tipo.

La puerta del armario se abrió.

-¿Rukia?-Dai parpadeó algo confusa y se agarró más fuerte al cuello del capitán al notar el movimiento brusco, de su cuerpo al girarse.

-¿Qué haces en el armario?- seguía enfadado, pero se tranquilizó un poco al notar a su hermana, vestida, con un pijama lleno de conejitos.

-Hermano- sorprendida parpadeó y avergonzada-yo no podía dormir.

-Eso lo explica todo ¿no cree capitán?- la carga de Byakuya, bufó, intentando apartase unos mechones del pelo de su jefe, que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz.-Por cierto ¿Cuánto rato se pasa cepillándose el pelo? Lo tiene muy liso y sin enredos.

-¿No podías dormir y por eso estás metida en un armario?-no hizo caso a la pregunta estúpida y miró a Kurosaki de mala manera-¿Qué le has hecho?

-No le he hecho nada, pesado, la muy bruta por poco arranca la puerta del armario.- con el trote que llevaba su armario/cama, la puerta empezaba a fallar.- A la enana le gusta dormir en el armario.

Se encogió de hombros indiferente.

Dai se bajó de su caballo y se acercó al armario, mirando con curiosidad e interés, el interior.

-Sí que parece cómodo, hazme un hueco cuñadita- ante la mirada atónita de los dos hombres. Se metió dentro.

-No vais a dormir en el armario de un hombre, es indecoroso.-el mayor se cruzó de brazos y las miró severo.-Si Rukia le ha dado por dormir en tu armario es porque se lo has consentido Kurosaki.

-Tú no conoces a tu hermana ¿verdad? No le hace falta que se le consienta nada, si quiere algo lo consigue. Sin importarle a quien atropella por el camino.

-Rukia es toda una dama. No actuaría de ese modo.

-¿Dama? No me hagas reír es una mujer con un carácter endiablado.

Unos suaves ronquidos interrumpieron su debate. Ambas mujeres se habían dormido acurrucadas y abrazadas como buenas hermanas.

-Joder ¿Cómo diablos lo hacen? El armario no es tan grande- Ichigo estaba anonadado, tenía a dos mujeres en su armario, a un hombre que miraba la escena imperito.

-Haz algo Kurosaki.

-¿Yo? Apáñatelas solito es tu hermana y tu "esposa"- se metió en la cama ya estaba arto.

Por primera vez en su vida Byakuya no supo que hacer. Se acercó al armario y cogió a su secretaria, menuda sustituta le había tocado. Se dirigió a su habitación e intentó dejarla en la cama. Pero la mujer no se soltaba.

-Genial, ahora soy su osito de peluche- Intentó desembarazarse de sus brazos pero su agarre se hizo mas fuerte "¿de donde saca esta fuerza?" sin más remedio se acostó a su lado.

--

Los rayos del sol le empezaban a molestar, pero se negó a moverse. Estaba muy calentita y a gusto.

-¿Piensas despertarte de una vez?- La voz de su jefe hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe.

No estaba abrazada a su almohada, como era habitual, estaba pegada como una lapa a su imperturbable jefe.

-¡Vaya! si que estaba necesitado de mimos. Mira que aprovecharse de una inocente dama dormida…

-No tienes remedio- ¿Es que ni recién levantada podía dejar las bromas de lado? Se levantó de la cama con rapidez. El grito de terror de la mujer le puso los pelos de punta.

-¡No es justo! ¿Cómo diablos lo hace? –Dai no paraba de señalar al hombre- Yo me levanto con los pelos como si fueran una escoba y usted está impecable ¡es magia negra!

No se cansaría de repetirlo; a esa mujer le faltaban varios tornillos. Patrullar la zona en busca de hollows con ella sería un suplicio.

--

Corto y con retraso; lo sé y pido disculpas.

He pasado por dique seco en cuestión de imaginación y creo que todavía estoy en ello (de ahí el capitulo más corto de la historia^^U)

No prometo actualizar pronto (no quiero dar falsas esperanzas). Pero que sepáis que sigo viva y que no me olvido de los fics que tengo empezados.

Agradezco los rr que habéis dejado (Dai llora de emoción y gratitud).

Feliz año nuevo (con retraso)

Comentarios y demás


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son obra del Sr. Tite Kubo.

El fic contiene lemon, por lo tanto aquellas personas que sean menores de edad que entren bajo su responsabilidad y criterio.

**Palabra tabú.**

Ichigo estaba inquieto, y por primera vez no era a causa de las posibles estupideces de Kon o las salidas de la enana que caminaba despreocupadamente a su lado.

Su preocupación era Byakuya.

Sí, sonaba raro viniendo de él pero no temía por su seguridad, lo que le preocupaba era que matara a su "esposa".

Dai era una persona… singular, por no decir otra palabra más fuerte, y disfrutaba viendo como sacaba de sus casillas al estirado Kuchiki pero esa mañana en el desayuno la situación parecía tensa y Dai furiosa, no sabía la razón pero estaba seguro que la mueca de superioridad del estirado elitista, tenía algo que ver.

Estaba inquieto porque ese par estaba patrullando Karakua en busca de holows y dado el estado de ánimo de esa mujer voluble y loc,a esperaba lo peor.

─¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ─Rukia no apartó la mirada de la calle mientras le preguntaba- Esta mañana pareces más enfadado de lo habitual.

─Tú estirado hermano matará a tu cuñada─. Respondió indiferente, pero la reacción de Rukia le dejó pasmado y es que la tía se estaba riendo de lo lindo "Confirmado todas las mujeres de estatura pequeña están locas".

─No creo que le pase nada a Dai, mi hermano no es un asesino-. Se limpió la lagrimita que le salía del ojo.

─Claaaroo…-alargó la palabra en señal de burla-¿Hablamos del mismo hermano que se quedó impasible mientras esperaba que una guillotina, gigante, te descuartizara? ¿El mismo qué ha intentado matarme tres o cuatro veces?- Mala respuesta, se ganó una patada en la rabadilla.

─Él solo cumplía órdenes y a ti te tiene manía-. Se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

─Créeme el sentimiento es mutuo─. Masculló frotándose la parte dolorida.

─Por cierto ¿no has notado que Dai estaba diferente?

─¿Diferente? Estaba cabreada y tu hermanito es el culpable.

─No lo creo, el es muy respetuoso-. Lo miró amenazándole que dijera lo contrario.

─Lo que tú digas enana-. Masculló, no es que la tuviera miedo… pero la puñetera daba unos puntapiés que te dejaban cojeando.

─Por cierto, ya que hablamos de mi hermano ¿qué pasó a noche? ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado?

Ichigo la miró, Rukia no era tan inocente ¿verdad?

─Tú estirado hermano, pensaba que estábamos juntos.

─Y lo estábamos, pero no entiendo por qué se enfadó tanto por estar en el mismo cuarto.

─¡Por Dios Rukia! ─ Sí, era inocente ─Pensaba que tú y yo estábamos…─dudó buscando la palabra exacta ─teniendo relaciones.

Rukia paró en seco mirando el ligero sonrojo del Shinigami sustituto ¿teniendo relaciones? Eran amigos por lo que tenían una relación, pero ese era un motivo algo tonto, como para que su hermano quisiera matarlo a no ser…

─¡Sexo! ─ Grito emocionada al entenderlo.

Ichigo por poco se dio de bruces contra el suelo, al tiempo que se ponía rojo como un tomate. Vio horrorizado como algunas madres que llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela, les tapaban los oídos y le miraban con reproche.

─¡Joder! ─ Cogió a Rukia cual saco de patatas y empezó a correr, ignorando las protestas de la enana. "Inocente, y una mierda".

─ ¡Suéltame descerebrado! ¿Qué narices te pasa? –Tenía que quitarle la manía esa de cogerla como si fuera una cosa a la que tenía que transportar.

─ ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡No he sido yo quien ha gritado esa maldita palabra delante de madres e niños!

─ ¿Qué palabra? ¿Sexo? ─Era curioso, cada vez que la mencionaba el chico se ponía más rojo.

─¡Deja de decirlo! ¡Maldita sea!- Aminoró el paso ya casi estaban en el instituto, por lo que la dejo en el suelo – Además seguro que no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas.

─¡Claro que sí! ─ Se puso las manos en la cintura y empezó a explicarle─ Es cuando Rubén el fontanero va a casa de Paula un ama de casa solitaria y le dice "Voy a repasar tus cañerías".

Ichigo se quedó de piedra.

─ ¿¡De dónde narices has sacado eso!? ─ Los demás estudiantes los miraron pero él ya no le importaba quería saber de donde coño había sacado semejante idiotez.

─Del culebrón "Amor entre cañerías" verás Paula es abandonada por su marido y…

─¡Deja de ver esas porquerías! ─ La cogió de la mano arrastrándola ─ ¿Te crees todo lo que ves en la tele? ¡Rukia eso es ficción! además esos culebrones te pudren el celebro.

─¿Y los libros o mangas?

─¡Ficción! ─ Ya se estaba cansando de tanta tontería.

─¡Ya decía yo! ─ Observó como Ichigo la miraba de manera interrogante ─ Tu padre me dio un libro.

Ichigo se paró de golpe e instintivamente rodeó a Rukia con sus brazos, para evitar la caída. Su escalofrío de temor intrigó a Rukia.

─ ¿Qué libro?

Ignorando su voz ahogada por el miedo respondió seria:

─El Kamasutra, esas posturas son imposibles de realizar.

Inmóvil siguió abrazando a su compañera mientra que Ishida pasó por su lado.

─ ¿Kamasutra? ─ Preguntó colocándose bien las gafas ─ Kurosaki esto es una institución estudiantil si quieres practicar esas actividades con Kuchiki mejor lo hacéis en la intimidad. Pervertido ─ Y tan sereno como llegó se marchó.

─¡Lo mato! ¡Juro que esta vez lo mato! ─ Su grito resonó con bastante fuerza y Rukia, aún en sus brazos tembló, pero no de miedo… si no de risa

" ¡Qué fácil es tomarle el pelo!" Pues a pesar de no tener experiencia alguna evidentemente sabía de donde venían los niños. Y no mintió: Ishin le regaló un ejemplar del Kamasutra "Para complacer a su hijo" dijo textualmente cuando le entregó el voluminoso libro. "Además, no se está tan mal entre sus brazos, sin que tenga la intención de transportarte de un lado a otro o lanzarte desde lo alto de una guillotina gigante…" Ese último recuerdo le fastidió el buen humor y con un codazo se apartó.

─¡Idiota!

Ichigo no sintió dolor, ni reaccionó ante el insulto pues estaba imaginando la muerte de su padre.

--

Ishin estornudó ruidosamente.

─Alguien habla bien de mi ─ Todo ufano subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, necesitaba un par de cosas.

Tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió.

Perplejo observó la escena:

Dai, en la cama temblando de miedo mientras que su esposo, todo desnudo, decía a pleno grito:

─¡Mírame esto no es normal! ─ Señalando su entrepierna.

Ishin sin poder evitarlo bajó los ojos. No encontraba nada de anormal.

─Lamento interrumpir, solo quería coger un par de cosas pero puede esperar ─. Apresuradamente fue cerrando la puerta ─ Pero no te preocupes Byakuya, tu erección es de lo más normal.

Y diciendo eso cerró la puerta "Juventud, divino tesoro" Y se puso a reír esa noche la cena sería divertida.

--

En cierta tienda de comestibles y trastos algo singulares, Urahara se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante que le traería problemas.

─¡Gente! ¡Nos vamos por una temporada! ─Exclamó feliz.

Ya, ya... mucho tiempo.

Pero es lo que pasa cuando falta la inspiración y como podéis comprobar este capítulo está salido de madre.

Lo de siempre: críticas y demás.

PD: gracias a mi hijito por los nombres de "Amor entre cañerías" ^^ muack


End file.
